


Overworked

by Wren_ofthewildwood



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Abuse of Caffienated Beverages, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wren_ofthewildwood/pseuds/Wren_ofthewildwood
Summary: For the prompt - "Randall crashing after a week of overworking because he's been doing knights stuff, order stuff and it's finals week, so he doesn't know what sleep is anymore and he gets injured because of it."
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilShitWayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilShitWayne/gifts).



> Thanks to my wonderful beta and fic writing aid @Covenyt2950. They got me through whenever I hit writer's block on this! 
> 
> Side note - I refer to Hamish as the alpha and the other wolves as betas a few times. It has no real bearing on the story.

Randall blinked a few times, it felt like an effort to reopen his eyes as he struggled to focus on his notes. He’d lost so much studying time this week due to having to help with both the Knights and the Order, with finals looming over him. 

His first one was tomorrow and even though he wasn’t sure if he’d gotten more than 4 hours of sleep in the last 5 days, he was determined to pass. Randall felt himself drooping forwards for the 3rd time in the last 30 minutes and took a large swallow of his energy drink, which although he barely felt its effect, it was still enough to keep him awake for a while longer.

Randall couldn’t remember how many of them he’d had today, but he was pretty sure he would need to hide the cans in order to keep Hamish, Lilith and Jack from worrying. 

Finally, he had to yield to the call of sleep for at least a minute. He rested his head back against the couch back and adjusted his alarm volume to as high as it would go, setting it to go off in 30 minutes. 

Randall groaned when it felt like he’d only just closed his eyes but his alarm was blaring and he flailed his arm to shut it off. He scrubbed at his cheeks and slapped his face a few times. 

He wasn’t sure it was helping. 

It had been 4 hours and another 2 empty energy drinks later when Hamish came through the door to the den in the morning and found Randall with bruised looking bags under his eyes, mumbling to himself as he looked over a textbook. Several large medical tomes were scattered around him and there was a spattering of flashcards across the floor under the coffee table. 

Hamish paused and frowned, he hadn’t seen Randall since the usual Knight activity two nights ago and despite being aware that they’d all been called to the Order for various things, he hadn’t run into his fellow wolves there. Randall must not have been sleeping at all to look so terrible in the time between.

“Randall?... Are you alright?” Hamish asked as Randall’s head whipped up in surprise at his presence, despite him not having been the least bit stealthy.

“What? Oh, hey, Hamish. Yeah. Yep, totally fine, no worries,” The younger wolf rambled incredibly unconvincingly. Hamish frowned and his eyes struck on 3 cans of large green energy drink. He raised an eyebrow at Randall, glancing between the boy and the drinks pointedly.

It took Randall a moment to put two and two together. “Oh don’t worry about that. Got two finals today so just need a boost to get me through. Totally normal and fine, I couldn’t be better.” Randall smiled, but it looked half like a grimace. 

“Maybe you should rest a bit before your finals today,” Hamish tried, coming to perch on the couch’s armrests and place a hand on Randall’s shoulder.

“No time, Ham-sand. Gotta study,” His beta said simply, as if he didn't look like he was going to fall asleep at any moment.

“Ham-sand?” Hamish questioned confusedly.

“Wich! Ham-sandwich. Uh, I was close,” He waved a hand in the air like he could wave away Hamish’s concern.

Randall’s phone began to beep shrilly and both of them flinched at the high pitch. Randall smacked it off with a grimace. “Sorry. That’s my cue to get ready to go,” He gathered up flashcards, haphazardly shoving them into a backpack so he could use them to study before his second final. 

Randall paused as blood rushed to his head, giving him a dizzying headrush but it passed quickly, so he shoved two books in his bag before throwing it on and rushing out the door. “Bye Hamish, see ya later.”

He got to his first final and settled into a chair close to the back as other students began to pour in. He could feel himself almost listing to the side and realized he was going to need another pick me up. Randall pulled out an energy drink and immediately chugged half. He opened a bottle of five hour energy and poured it into the can, the whole concoction releasing an almost metallic scent of caffeine and stimulants. 

A student down the aisle looked on in horror, a large frappuccino held loosely in their hand forgotten as they watched. He gave them a manic grin holding the can up in a mocking cheers and chugged the rest. Luckily the teacher came by right after and then everyone was completely focused on their exam. 

When Randall finished, he looked up to see that about ¼ of the class was done and he was quick to drop his exam off and head for an empty classroom to use the next hour to study for his next final. 

The rest of the day went by in a blur and then he was stumbling in the door to the den, finding Hamish and Lilith chilling in the living room.

“Hey guys,” He said tiredly but doing his best to look perkier than he felt.

“You look like a vampire. Did you get bitten by any strangers with long teeth in the past day?” Lilith asked somewhere between playful and accusing. A worried frown on her face that was matched by Hamish.

“It’s the new ‘in’ look,” Randall snarked, sitting on the couch and biting his lip to stop a groan from escaping at how sore his body felt. Either werewolf healing didn’t work so great without sleep or Greybeard wasn’t too pleased with how he’d been treating his body. Besides that, all the energy drinks had left him feeling queasy.

“You should go to sleep. Do you have any finals tomorrow?” Hamish asked, reaching over and gently running a hand through Randall’s hair. Randall leaned into the touch without thinking about it, soothed by his alpha’s care.

“Hmm, no, not tomorrow. But I should study for the one day after that,” Randall mumbled unconsciously, leaning more firmly into Hamish’s hand that was now cradling Randall’s skull. Then all their phones went off at once and Randall jolted, nearly jumping in place in surprise. He fumbled for his phone with a curse. 

“Vera wants us all there. Now, apparently. Jack will probably meet us there,” Hamish said with lips pressed tight in dissatisfaction as he read the text. Randall put his phone back in his pocket, trusting Hamish to tell him if he needed to know anything else.

Lilith stood and looked at Hamish with defiance in every line of her body. “Randall is in no condition to handle whatever bullshit the Order is throwing at us tonight. He needs sleep.”

Hamish agreed and turned to Randall to offer to cover for him, but Randall was already standing. “I’m fine. Being tired won’t stop me from doing what we need to do to infiltrate the Order.” Lilith huffed and threw up her hands knowing how stubborn Randall could be when he got defensive like this.

“Randall I think Lilith is right. You should really -” Randall cut him off. “I’m fine, man. Just tired. No reason to give the Order an excuse to keep a closer eye on us. We’ll go, clean up some mess or whatever and then I’ll sleep. See, fine.” Randall said even as he nearly tripped over the edge of the door frame. Hamish raised an eyebrow but Randall smiled at him, even if it was slightly strained at the edges. “Fine but the minute we can leave you come right back here and sleep for at least 8 hours.” He said sternly. 

“You got it Ham-the-man!”

“No.”

“I’ll find a nickname you’ll like eventually”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

They snarked their way out the door and it almost felt like nothing was wrong at all. 

…..

Randall and Hamish were breathing deeply, sniffing for the scent of a rogue witch they were tracking down. Lilith and Jack were a short way behind, keeping eyes and ears peeled for threats as Hamish and Randall focused on tracking.

Randall didn’t say anything but he was mostly focused on not tripping over his own feet as they walked, he was pretty sure he could feel the caffeine leaving his body. And it felt terrible enough that he was beginning to think maybe he should have listened to his packmates and stayed behind.

Suddenly Hamish’s head whipped up to their right, teeth lengthening to fangs as his eyes glowed silver. “This way,” He growled and then he was loping between the trees, Randall ran right behind him trying to let instinct carry him and keep him from tripping over a tree root. 

He could hear Jack and Lilith right behind him. And then Hamish and Randall burst into a clearing where a dark-haired man was kneeling in a circle of bloody symbols, his eyes opened as soon as they emerged from the woods and he cut into his hand.

Hamish shifted fully and leapt to the side as the rogue warlock cast a spell but Randall’s reflexes were sluggish and he didn’t manage to get out the way in time. He cried out as blood sprayed from his chest, a large open slash from collarbone to stomach magically appearing. He tried to roll to the side but his limbs refused to cooperate and he collapsed on his side, gasping for breath through gritted teeth as the pain momentarily whited out his vision.

Hamish roared and dashed forward as Lilith and Jack emerged from several feet away, Jack cutting his own hand and casting something before the warlock could cast another spell. Lilith dashed to Randall’s side, fear and rage burning in her eyes as she took in the damage. 

“Fuck!” She cursed as she whipped off her jacket and tried to press it to the long wound. Randall hissed trying not to cry out at the pain from her touch and she winced in sympathy but didn’t let up, knowing that he could heal the wound given enough time but not if he bled out too quickly.

Randall heard both the rogue witch and Jack mumbling words under their breath before the rogue witch’s voice cut off with a squelch as Hamish ripped out his heart. Immediately the ringing that Randall hadn’t even noticed went silent and the only noise in the clearing was the sound of crickets and his own labored wet breathing.

Suddenly Hamish and Jack were at Randall’s side as well, he could hear their panicked voices but he couldn’t understand the words. He couldn’t contain a high whine of pain as more hands pressed firmly on the wound and when someone’s arms slipped under him to lift him up, the pain burned through his senses leaving only darkness.

\---

He woke with a groan, every part of him aching and heavy, and a wracking pain radiating from his chest. He struggled to sit up but ended up taking in a sharp breath as a fresh rush of pain stole the air from his lungs. Hands pressed gently on his shoulders keeping him laying down. “Don’t move Randall, you’re hurt,” Lilith said voice tight with worry.

“Shhh it’s alright. Just a little longer and then we can heal you,” Hamish murmured softly from his other side, a large hand gently petted through his hair to try to soothe him. Randall whined as he slitted open his eyes, grimacing at the brightness of the overhead light as he squinted at the ceiling. 

Hamish and Lilith were hovering over him and he could hear the sounds of mumbled words and bubbling coming from off the right, where Jack must be working on some spell or potion.

Lilith turned back to Jack with a frown and Hamish murmured, “I’ve got him. Help Jack,” with a nod to Lilith. She hesitated but then pressed a chaste kiss to Randall’s forehead before walking out of view to help Jack with the potion. Hamish came around to the other side of the couch Randall was laying on, returning to pet his hair as he stayed in Randall’s line of sight so the injured wolf wouldn’t panic at being alone. 

“We’ve got you. You’ll be alright,” He murmured soothingly, and even though Randall was still caught up in the pain from his chest, he could feel some of the worry from Greybeard fade as it was soothed by their chosen alpha. 

He shifted instinctually as his body urged him to try to change position to ease his pain and he bit down hard on his lip to stifle a harsh cry at the fresh wave of pain. Hamish cursed under his breath and pressed the towel against the wound that had released a fresh wave of blood at the sudden movement. 

Randall tried to stay still but it was hard not to writhe at the pain, struggling not to create a feedback loop of movement and agony. Then Hamish’s broad hand wrapped around the back of his neck and squeezed firmly and his body went loose. “Ssshh… stay still for me, Randall. Just a little longer,” He commanded, voice gentle but firm.

“It’s done!” Jack shouted from the side, and Hamish let out a heavy sigh of relief. He looked down at the wound tightly before claws emerge from his fingers, then he cut away the front of Randall’s hoodie and shirt to access the wound more easily.

Randall opened his mouth to joke about how he liked that shirt but all that came out was a low whine of pain. “Almost there. Just breathe,” Hamish murmured gently, face pinched with despair at not being able to help with his beta’s pain.

Jack and Lilith both appeared with leaves covered in goop, familiar from when they healed Hamish from a magical stab wound. Hamish pressed his hands down on Randall’s shoulders, which Randall was confused by for a moment until they lay the leaves over his wounds and then he was screaming, body bucking against the pain. But it passed quickly, only a few moments and then he was flopping back onto the couch breathing heavily.

“There you are. It’s over now. You’re safe,” Hamish soothed as the others wiped clean the bloody mess of healing potion across Randall’s chest. Randall pressed his face into Hamish’s shoulder just trying to catch his breath for a moment, the rush of relief at the pain ending leaving him close to tears. And the exhaustion that never left but was overwhelmed by the pain rushed back in, it all felt like too much. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I put you all in danger,” Randall got out before he cut himself off with a sob. 

“Stop. Randall, look at me,” Hamish said gripping Randall’s chin with one hand to tilt his face up. “It’s not your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong and you don’t need to apologize. We’re all safe now.” They locked eyes for a moment as Randall sought out the truth in his words and then his face collapsed in a rush of feelings, relief and gratitude chief among them. 

He looked over at Jack and Lilith who were each standing next to the couch and they both looked at him with concern and caring, not a trace of blame or anger from them. He whispered “Thank you,” before he became too caught up in crying to speak. He clinged to Hamish and the older wolf held him tight against his chest, letting Randall cry himself out.

When he finally calmed, he noticed Jack and Lilith were both leaning against the couch,hands on his legs to help ground him with his pack’s presence. He sagged against Hamish’s hold, suddenly unable to even keep his head up. Hamish looked at him fondly, cradling his upper body. “Let’s get you to bed, Randall.”

Randall gave a soft hum of agreement and blinked open his eyes to find himself in Hamish’s arms headed up the stairs, he blinked again to find himself being laid down on a bed that wasn’t his. When Hamish went to pull away, he gripped weakly at his shirt and whined. 

“Shhh, shhh, it’s alright. I’ll be right back with some water,” Hamish soothed but Randall whimpered when he tried to pull away again and he gave in with an affectionate sigh. “Alright, I won’t leave you.”

He took off his vest and shirt that were still splattered with blood, to be dealt with later, and slid into bed next to Randall helping to settle the brown haired boy against his shoulder. Randall wrapped his arms around Hamish’s back seeking to keep him close and then was dead to the world, sound asleep.

Lilith and Jack appeared moments later having wiped the blood off hands and faces and put on pajamas. They were careful settling into bed around Randall, not wanting to wake him. 

“Is he alright?” Jack whispered as he settled against Hamish’s side, one hand pressed against Randall’s knee. Lilith spooned against Randall’s back, settling an arm gently across his waist with her hand brushing against Hamish’s belly.

“He’ll be alright. We’ll keep an eye on him,” Hamish murmured softly back rubbing his cheek against Randall’s hair affectionately. 

“We can’t let him get this bad again,” Lilith whispered back firmly, looking Hamish in the eye, but without any resentment or blame.

“We won’t,” He reassured, a soft rumble from his chest settling the wolf sides of all of them. 

They exchanged some soothing brushes of hands against faces and shoulders, helping to release the last bits of tension from the stress of the night. The silence interrupted only by the occasional snuffle from a sleeping Randall that left them all smiling softly at him. And when they did finally fall asleep, tangled together, they did not dream.

**Author's Note:**

> As always remember to tip your writers by leaving comments. :) Nothing feeds the beast like comments even just "<3" or "!!!!!".
> 
> We a small fandom and we gotta look out for each other! And thanks for taking the time to read this! <3


End file.
